Ice Dreams
by OrangeGalen
Summary: In her dream, Anna never thaws and remains ice, but she can still hear and see and think. She watches as Arendelle remains frozen, the people evacuate, and Elsa desperately search with decreasing hope for a way to save her. In the end, only one option presents itself to Elsa... (Sister angst/fluff) (Now with alternate Dark Elsa ending)
1. Love

**Hello peoples of the internet. This is OrangeGalen with a one-shot story. This idea had been floating around in my head, not really going anywhere, but it was actually Historyman 14 that suggested this idea and motivated me to write it. Two days work... not bad if I say so myself (I started writing almost immediately after). Anyway, there's going to be a few more stories and one-shots that Historyman 14 gave me ideas for (Thanks!)**

 **Here's the first one.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Frozen is owned by Disney and I do not make a profit off of it.**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Anna was cold. Far colder than she had ever felt before. It went right down to her core. She couldn't remember what it felt like to be warm anymore, even though she was in front of a fire only a few minutes ago. Those few minutes seemed like a lifetime ago.

She was out in the growing blizzard that showed no signs of halting. _My sister was causing this, she can't control her powers. I need to get to her to stop this winter. But I also need Kristoff. True love's kiss will thaw a frozen heart… I hope._

If it were at all possible, her hands suddenly felt even colder. She looked down and saw that they were turning blue, not because they were frostbitten, but because they were turning into ice. She couldn't move them at all. _I need to hurry._ Clutching her hands to her chest to try and keep what little warmth she had, Anna struggled on to find Kristoff and Elsa, the wind knocking her left and right. _One foot in front of the other. Keep going. That's only how you'll survive. Find me._

"Kristoff," she said as loud as she could, her voice coming out in a whisper. She couldn't call out any louder. _So cold. I can't feel my face. I can't feel anything except cold._

Suddenly the storm stopped. The wind, the snow, everything. Snowflakes hung in the air, as if it were a painting or specks of sand underwater. It was incredibly pretty, but it didn't make anything less cold.

Anna looked up in confusion, but saw a figure across the frozen fjord, someone she recognized. "Kristoff!" She tried again, barely loud enough to be considered hushed. Hope came to her, providing a little bit of energy so she could stumble forward, especially after she saw Kristoff start running towards her. _Yes, I'm almost there. So close._

But then, there was the unmistakable sound of metal scraping against something, specifically a sword being withdrawn from its sheath. Startled as much as her cold addled brain could be, Anna turned to the sound. She saw Hans, holding the sword. But he wasn't headed towards her. He was headed towards her sister. "Elsa?" Her ice gown was strewn out on the frozen fjord, and she looked like she wasn't paying attention to what the snake was doing. _No. No no no._

She turned to see Kristoff running towards her. But just. Not. Close. Enough. Elsa was the one in danger. _Hans is going to kill her, just like he said. I can't let Elsa die. I_ can't. _I'm sorry Kristoff._ Anna turned and moved as fast as she could, one desperate last move.

She could feel the ice moving in her body, quickly going to all the points of her skin and bones. She could feel her ribs becoming ice, her muscles frosting over. But she had to move. _I have to stop Hans. Before it's too late for either of us. If one of us survives, I'd rather it be you Elsa. I love you._

Somehow, she managed to get in front of Hans, just as he was swinging down. The world felt like it was moving in slow motion as she saw the blade descending. She felt the ice overcome the last barrier it had and was now rushing through her body. Giving one last effort, she screamed, "NO!" and held her hand up to stop the blade.

Then she felt herself become ice.

It was strange. She was no longer cold, but also colder than she ever thought possible. She couldn't move at all. It was as if she was stuck inside a statue, but was also the statue.

What was stranger was that she was still aware of what was happening. The blade had hit her hand and shattered, a shockwave blowing Hans away and knocking him out. What air was inside her lungs was let out in a light poof of breath, turning into fog. _Wait… what? Oh. I'm frozen._

Anna could 'see' Elsa look up and suddenly realize it was her, and what had happened. "ANNA!" She ran in front of her. "Oh. Anna… No. No. Please no," Elsa begged. Anna wanted to answer and tried to. _No, wait! I'm right here! I'm still alive!_ But no sound was heard. She couldn't. She felt her heart break in sync with Elsa's as she broke down, crying her soul out, clutching her frozen body as her last support.

Kristoff and Sven had come, and Olaf somehow managing to have put himself back together, said in a confused voice "Anna?" _I'm still alive! I'm in here!_ The absolute devastation on their faces was destroying Anna. She could even see the foreign dignitaries and their looks of sorrow. _Why won't I unfreeze? Please! I'm here!_

But nothing happened, just the echoing sobs of Elsa as she hung onto her sister, and Anna watching silently, unable to talk, to move, to reassure and hold her sister that she was fine.

Because she wasn't.

After a small eternity, Elsa slowly worked her way up and looked Anna in her ice eyes. Tears were streaming down her face. "Anna. Please, come back to me. I love you.

 _~"Yes, I want to build a snowman,"_ Elsa started singing, the familiar tune that Anna used for years, one that she wanted to hear for as many years. Anna's heart broke even more.

 _~"I'm sorry it took so long.  
_ _I didn't know I needed you,  
_ _I really do,  
_ _And now you're gone._

 _Please just ask me once more,  
_ _Just one more time,  
_ _I'll promise I'll open the door._

 _Yes I want to build a snowman…"~_ Elsa broke down again, holding Anna's face in her hands as she cried. The other three, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf stood around, unsure of what to do.

A quiet moaning caught their attention. Anna saw that Hans had woken up. Kristoff started marching over, rage written on his face when there was a gesture made by Elsa. That little gesture had a power that even Anna was intimidated by. Then Elsa stood up. Her face was expressionless, but her blue eyes had turned colder than the ice around them. Pure hate shone in them. The Ice Queen turned around and slowly stalked to the stumbling prince.

"Ah, Queen Elsa," he managed looking between Anna's statue and the marching Queen. "I, ah, can explain. She was frozen, but she ah…" He trailed off when a voice spoke.

It was a whisper, spoken from everywhere and nowhere, coming from the very ice and snow around them. _"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. You are a lying snake that has dest_ royed this kingdom." Slowly the whisper returned to Elsa's moving mouth. "For crimes against the royal line of Arendelle, you are sentenced to death. _Immediately._ " She waved her hand and a glowing ball of ice formed in it, frost dripping off of it.

"Elsa, wait! This isn't the way!" Kristoff tried to stop her.

"Yes! This isn't you Elsa!" Hans pleaded, desperate to stop her, to save his own skin. "You're becoming the monster now!"

"Because you turned me into one," Elsa said, her voice snarling. The ice in her hand stilled. "This is for Anna." Then she threw it.

Hans tried to dodge, but being on the slippery ice with the sphere flying at him faster than an arrow left him little time. Anna saw his eyes widen just before impact and felt a ping of pity before she crushed it. _He wanted to kill Elsa and left me to die. He deserves what's coming. If I wasn't a statue I'd punch him in the face!_

The ice hit his chest and was sucked inside it. For half a second nothing happened. Then his entire chest glowed blue with and internal light and he hunched over clutching his chest in… pain? Surprise? Then ice started forming, no, _he_ started turning to ice. All the while his face was etched with some emotion. He reached out just as he turned completely to ice, that expression on his face, reaching out for something.

Elsa reached out her own hand, her face blank, but her eyes still deadly. Then in one move, she closed her hand. Hans, or his statue, started to crack, deep lines crisscrossing his body. More and more formed until he was being held together by the tiniest of threads. Then Elsa thrust her hand out and he _shattered_. Millions of bits of ice Hans scattered across the frozen fjord, sounding like broken glass in the silence.

Anna was shocked at the cold ferocity Elsa showed, knowing Hans deserved it, but still shocked. Elsa seemed to realize it as well as she lowered her hands, and then tucked them to herself. "Wh-what did I just do?" She asked nobody. Kristoff and Olaf had no answers, their jaws agape. She turned back to Anna and her heart went out for her; Elsa looked so lost and confused. Anna could feel her confusion, her lack of purpose now.

Her gaze focused on Kristoff. "Y-you were with Anna. On the mountain." She recognized. Kristoff nodded, still stunned to speak. The snow in the air started falling. Not like the gale from before, but drifting down because of gravity. "Do you know how to save my sister?" Elsa pleaded/asked.

"It's, uhh," Kristoff started, suddenly embarrassed by the situation and Anna couldn't help but find it funny. "An act of true love. It can thaw Anna." He finished.

Elsa blinked and Anna could feel Elsa's confusion become more genuine, more _normal_. "But what sort of act…" She trailed off. _She gets it now,_ Anna thought amusedly. "Oh." She sighed. "If you think that would help her… please." She clutched her sides, glancing off to the side. "Bring Anna back."

Anna could see and feel he was uncomfortable with this, but he also wanted to hope this would work. He came over in front of Anna. "Well this is, ah, different than I wanted it to be…" he muttered adorably to himself.

"Come on Kristoff," Olaf urged. "Kiss her!"

"Okay…" Kristoff looked Anna in the eyes then reached in to her frozen lips and planted a kiss on them. He held them there, trying to convey the amount of love he had into that kiss, then after a minute he broke away, his lips slightly blue.

Anna wanted to feel like her again, to feel warn, but after a moment she didn't feel any change. _It didn't work. Why didn't it work!? I'm still alive! Elsa please!_

"Anna? Anna!" Elsa came back. "Please! Wake up! Come back to me. Please. I don't want to be alone anymore…" Tears were streaming down her face, but there was nothing Anna could do, no matter how much she cried and pleaded unknowingly to the world. She was frozen, but still aware of everything. Trapped. Cold. Helpless.

* * *

The evacuation of Arendelle went as smoothly as it could. Anna had been moved with Elsa's powers back into the castle where the people gave them a wide berth. Elsa, after crying again and recovering enough to function, had met with the wary dignitaries, the Duke of Weselton choosing not to attend, and arranged it so they would evacuate Arendelle into nearby kingdoms, since the winter couldn't be ended in the foreseeable future. The prince and princess of Corona, Eugene and Rapunzel, decided they would take the bulk of the people, since she was a cousin of Elsa's on her mother's side.

The now refugees gathered all of their possessions by the Queen's command and gathered in the courtyard. Elsa appeared, much to the people's fear, and gave a timid speech, saying that she couldn't control her powers and had no way of reversing the storm. As such, they would have to make a life elsewhere since Arendelle was currently inhospitable.

Her last public act was to create ice sleds for everyone to pack and evacuate. There were mixed reactions to the entire evacuation. Some were thankful for the Queen's acts and understanding of her plight, if not sympathetic. Some were angry of being driven from their homes and, stirred up by the Duke, tried to attack Elsa. Anna watched as Elsa barricaded them in her room with her powers. Eventually the men grew tired of pounding away at a wall that would repair itself with no retaliation and left with the rest of them.

The fifth day after returning, the sleds set off and Arendelle became a ghost kingdom, a wasteland. Kristoff was the last to go. He didn't want to leave, but had no other option since there was no point in staying. After many arguments, Elsa had vowed never to leave until she found a way to thaw Anna, and that placated the ice miner enough so he would go with the rest of them. Anna, Elsa, and Olaf watched as he pulled away in his new sled, Sven pulling it mournfully

Kristoff leaving heralded that they were the remaining three inside the once great kingdom of Arendelle.

Elsa spent days pouring over books, going so far as to look inside their father and mother's journals, eating sparsely from the dwindling food stocks. She still looked as healthy as ever. Anna figured her powers might be helping her unconsciously. Those days, the books on everything magic piled up until the entire library was searched. They held no hope.

Strangely, the best advice came from Olaf. It was after Elsa threw away the latest book in frustration when he spoke. "Why don't you go see Kristoff's family?"

"Kristoff's family? Shouldn't they have left?" Elsa asked in confusion. Anna grew excited because she knew Olaf was talking about the rock trolls, but that excitement dimmed.

"Uhh, I don't think so, seeing they're trolls and such and you're message didn't get to them… Uh, why are you making that face?" Olaf asked.

"Olaf! That's it! They should know how to thaw Anna!" Elsa said excitedly. Unfortunately Anna couldn't tell her that the trolls already told her how to do that. And it didn't work. But Anna enjoyed the look that Elsa had, the hopeful look that she hadn't seen in about a week and a half, then years before then.

Elsa had conjured up a sheet of ice for Anna to be supported on as she moved her, using her powers to lift the ice as they traveled through the empty and frankly deteriorating castle. While the storm had stopped being so horrendous, it hadn't stopped snowing and it was piling up, which wasn't helping the rooms that had suffered ice damage. Already parts of the castle had collapsed under the weight of the snow. The buildings of Arendelle weren't fairing as well, several already crumpled, leaving splintered wood and broken glass in the growing snow.

Once outside, Elsa made a sled and a reindeer to go with it, very similar to Sven. They set off, with Olaf in tow and hours later came to the Valley of the Living Rock. Elsa got out and rushed into the stone circle. "Hello? Please, I need help!" There was a rumbling and the round stones rolled, circling Elsa before they unrolled.

"It's the Queen!" They gasped in awe. Gran Pabbie wandered his way through the other trolls.

"Your Majesty," he bowed.

Elsa waved him off, before clutching her hands together, wringing them. "I'm no queen, except of isolation and cold. I need your help. Anna froze and I don't know how to thaw her. Can you help her?" She asked pitifully.

Pabbie sighed wearily. "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do," he broke the terrible news. Anna could feel Elsa's heart sink. "The only thing that could have saved her is an act of true love. If she is still frozen after that, then she will remain frozen. She's… dead," he said, hesitantly. _No I'm not dead, I'm still in here!_

"No… no! You have to be wrong! There must be something you can do!" Elsa pleaded.

"I'm sorry," Pabbie said and turned away, the rest of the trolls doing the same, regretful looks on their faces.

"No…" Elsa fell to her knees in despair again. The trolls rolled up into balls again and rolled away. Olaf came up next to Elsa.

"It's okay Elsa. You can find another way. Just because a group of trolls doesn't know a way doesn't mean you can't find one. Maybe something you overlooked, a little thing."

Elsa was absolutely distraught, her eyes lost. Anna could tell she was thinking hard, racking her brain to think of something. _Elsa, you've done all you can. Just leave me be and move on with your life,_ Anna thought. _I don't want to leash you with the burden of worrying about me. In time you'll find a way to free me._

As if she heard her words, Elsa looked up. Anna was worried because Elsa did think of something new, but at the same time that idea filled her with dread. _What did you think of? I'm not sure I want to know._

"Olaf," Elsa said in a weird tone, "stay here until I come back with Anna. I have an idea, but I need to be alone to do it."

"Oh okay! Come back soon!" Olaf said, and then wandered amongst the trolls, talking to them, even though they were still rolled up.

 _What are you planning Elsa?_

Much later, Elsa had driven the sled to the familiar path to her ice palace. She shattered some ice and blew away some snow that was blocking the path, then stopped the sled right before the stairs. Elsa smiled sadly and stepped on the first step and let her powers go, creating new ice and rebuilding the shattered stairway. The sparkles continued inside and up as they cleared away anything that was not supposed to be there, or was broken until the palace was fully restored. Anna could see it all and was amazed still. Elsa then carried Anna up the stairs up to the top floor, where they had their confrontation. Anna could see a couple arrows lying on the floor before Elsa flicked her hand and they went out the balcony.

"You know, it's funny," Elsa said aloud, but Anna knew she was talking to her. "I ran away in fear and found peace and freedom here. I was so free! No right or wrong, no rules. I could be what I wanted to be without hurting anyone… But that's what I thought, not what happened. Even without knowing it, I was destroying Arendelle. I'm too powerful, too destructive… I hurt everyone I love.

"Even you Anna. This time I actually did kill you!" _Wait? This time? What does she mean by that. Oh wait, my white streak… so that' why we were separated. Oh Elsa…_ "Even though my curse can produce beautiful things, it destroys more than it creates. Look at what I've done. I've destroyed Arendelle and killed you. Father would be furious with what I've done. I can't end this with my powers… but maybe…"

 _Elsa… I don't like where this is going,_ Anna thought with growing panic. Elsa looked down and concentrated. Her hand glowed blue as something formed in it… a long dagger. _No. NO! Elsa no! Stop! That's not the answer!_

"Maybe the only way to end what I've done… is to end myself," Elsa said. "It's always been there, the answer. They knew that if they killed me the winter would end… It's… It's the only way."

 _NO! NO IT'S NOT!_

Elsa walked over to Anna and stroked her cheek lovingly, tears rolling down her face. "I'm sorry Anna. I'm sorry for everything. You've always been the one that's full of life, not me. It's not fair to you. I love you Anna. Live for both of us."

 _NO! This is not how it's supposed to be Elsa! We're supposed to be happy together, as sisters! Don't k-kill yourself for me! We'll find a way! We already did… Wait, what?_

Elsa steeled herself and gasped the ice dagger and held it above her chest. She closed her eyes. _"Goodbye,"_ she whispered, the sound echoing from the ice surrounding them. The dagger descended.

* * *

"ELSA!" Anna bolted upright in her bed, her eyes wide with terror, gasping for breath. Her heart beat several miles a minute. After a moment, Anna realized that she was in her bed, unfrozen, alive, and warm. "Elsa…" With a sudden urge to hold her sister, she rushed from her room down the hallway to Elsa's room. Even though they had reunited, they still had separate rooms, just because of the odd hours Elsa put into being Queen.

Not caring about the door, Anna opened it and came inside. She looked at the bed and saw Elsa sleeping there, or at least she was until Anna burst in.

"Anna?" Elsa questioned groggily, "Wha-?"

Anna didn't give her a chance and jumped in the bed with her, hugging her for as much as she could. Elsa was obviously confused, but didn't speak, sensing Anna needed this. They held each other in silence as the clock ticked away. Slowly Anna relented in her grip and Elsa spoke. "Bad dream?"

Anna nodded. "Very bad."

"What? You got married to Hans?" Elsa joked.

Anna lightly slapped her arm, "Don't even joke about that… and it was worse than that."

Elsa dropped the humor. "Tell me," she said, moving a stray strand of hair out of Anna's face.

Anna sniffed, closing her eyes and held her sister close. "It was… I didn't thaw out," she started. "I was still frozen. Nothing worked. Arendelle needed to be evacuated because you couldn't stop the storm or unfreeze me. You even went to the trolls for help, but they couldn't. I could see and feel everything, but I couldn't do anything…"

"That wasn't it though," Elsa stated.

Anna shook her head again and clutched tighter. "It was… so heart breaking to see you try to save me. But every day you lost hope. When you went to the trolls you were at your end. Then you got an awful idea, one that I never want you to consider. Ever." Anna said, poking her sister in her chest, as serious as she could be.

Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "What was it?"

Anna closed her eyes again. "You thought that the only way to stop the winter was… to _stop_ yourself."

There was a moment when Elsa tried to figure it out, then she stiffened. "You mean… I actually…?" Anna nodded.

"I couldn't stop you. You were convinced it was the only way… I never want to lose you Elsa. Not again."

Elsa returned the hug. "You won't. Never again." She stroked Anna's bedridden hair gently, soothing Anna to sleep. When she was certain Anna wouldn't wake up, Elsa collected her sister in her arms and carried her out of her room, with a little bit of effort, back to Anna's own room.

She laid her sister down and tucked her in and smiled gently. "Besides, your birthday is tomorrow and I want to make it a perfect day for you…" She got up and went to the door. She turned just before closing it. "Goodnight Anna." She sniffled and rubbed her nose as she closed the door.

Anna woke just enough to mumble, "Goodnight Elsa," before she went back to snoring.

Tomorrow, Anna would have forgotten all about the nightmare she had.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this angsty, fluffy, sad story. I may write another ending for this of Elsa going to the 'dark side' and becoming the Ice Queen if enough people want to see it, but for now, this'll stay as is.**

 **Stay tuned for more new stories... some suggested by Historyman 14, some not. **

**Read, Review, Favorite... not really Follow because it's a one-shot.**

 **-OrangeGalen**


	2. Hate

**Hello everybody. So I was going to do this anyway, regardless if people asked (and they did). This is the Dark Elsa ending, and it's about as dark as I could make it. For the story, everything until the chapter starts is the same as the first part. The rating got bumped up to 'T' now.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter.**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

 _~"Yes I want to build a snowman…"~_ Elsa broke down again, holding Anna's face in her hands as she cried. The other three, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf stood around, unsure of what to do.

A quiet moaning caught their attention. Anna saw that Hans had woken up. Kristoff started marching over, rage written on his face when there was a gesture made by Elsa. That little gesture had a power that even Anna was intimidated by. Then Elsa stood up. Her face was expressionless, but her blue eyes had turned colder than the ice around them. Pure hate shone in them. The Ice Queen turned around and slowly stalked to the stumbling prince, her dress starting to change into a darker blue with a smattering of red staining it. Parts of it were beginning to thicken and shape itself into what looked like armor.

"Ah, Queen Elsa," Hans managed, looking between Anna's statue and the marching Queen. "I, ah, can explain. She was frozen, but she ah…" He trailed off when a voice spoke.

It was a whisper, spoken from everywhere and nowhere, coming from the very ice and snow around them. _"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. You are a lying snake that has dest_ royed this kingdom." Slowly the whisper returned to Elsa's now moving mouth. "For crimes against the royal line of Arendelle, you are sentenced to death. _Immediately._ " She waved her hand and a glowing ball of ice formed in it, frost dripping off of it.

"Elsa, wait! This isn't the way!" Kristoff tried to stop her.

"Yes! This isn't you Elsa!" Hans pleaded, desperate to stop her, to save his own skin. "You're becoming the monster now!"

"Because you turned me into one," Elsa said, her voice snarling. "Because you forced me to become the thing I've been fighting for so long. Maybe it's time I stopped…" The ice in her hand stilled. "This is for Anna." Then she threw it.

Hans tried to dodge, but being on the slippery ice with the sphere flying at him faster than an arrow left him little time. Anna saw his eyes widen just before impact and felt a ping of pity before she crushed it. _He wanted to kill Elsa and left me to die. He deserves what's coming. If I wasn't a statue I'd punch him in the face!_

The ice hit his chest and was sucked inside it. For half a second nothing happened. Then his entire chest glowed blue with and internal light and he hunched over clutching his chest in… pain? Surprise? Then ice started forming, no, _he_ started turning to ice. All the while his face was etched with some emotion. He reached out just as he turned completely to ice, that expression on his face, reaching out for something.

Elsa reached out her own hand, her face blank, but her eyes still deadly. Then in one move, she closed her hand. Hans, or his statue, started to crack, deep lines crisscrossing his body. More and more formed until he was being held together by the tiniest of threads. Then Elsa thrust her hand out and he _shattered_. Millions of bits of ice Hans scattered across the frozen fjord, like broken glass after being dropped. There was silence.

Everyone stared in awe and a slight bit of fear. Anna herself was shocked at the cold ferocity Elsa showed. _I-I know Hans deserved it, but still…_ Elsa stared at the spot he had disintegrated from emotionlessly. Anna could feel something unwinding, slithering up inside Elsa, something… dark.

"Good riddance," Elsa whispered. She turned around and looked at Anna again, the feeling now retreating. She took a couple steps forward but then her eyes flickered over to Kristoff and remembrance came through them. "You. You were with Anna when she came to see me?" She said as a question.

Kristoff blinked at being addressed directly, "Uhh, yes, I was."

Elsa frowned. "'Yes' what?"

"Huh?" Came Kristoff's eloquent response. _Elsa, what are you doing?_

"What am I?" Elsa asked, waiting patently, but with a hint of warning in her tone.

For Kristoff, thankfully he wasn't as pigheaded and idiotic as people believed him, and after a moment realized his precarious situation of who he was standing in front of. "Yes your Majesty," he gave a bow.

Elsa's face softened and a tiny bit of hope appeared in her eyes. "D-do you know how to save Anna?"

"It's, uhh, an _actoftruelove_!" Kristoff rushed through.

"What?" Elsa asked, her eyebrow elegantly rising. _Wow, that's impressive,_ Anna thought offhandedly .

"He said it's an act of true love! He has to kiss her!" Olaf added helpfully. Not that it did.

Now the eyebrow turned deadly and her eyes turned cold once more as she looked back at Kristoff. She seemed to gaze right through him as she uttered, "Do you now?"

Kristoff had the common sense to look embarrassed, however it was rapidly turning into uncertainty. "Well, I mean…"

"Do you love her?" Elsa inquired, and Anna could feel a shadowy sense of amusement coming from her, the kind of when a predator stalks its prey. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. "Have you known her long enough to love her? Do you even know if it is love and not some passing infatuation? Hans wanted to marry her hours after meeting her, and now you claim that you can thaw her with _true-love's-kiss_ ," Elsa hissed mockingly as she prowled closer to him, "after knowing her only a couple days longer." _Elsa… what are you doing? This is sorta' freaking me out here._

"No," Elsa drew back, changing her tone to one of finality, "you don't know her. You don't love her. You can't help." _No, Elsa, he might! It might work!_ However, Anna couldn't fully believe her own words though as some part of Anna agreed with what Elsa said days ago, _"Anna what do you know about true love?" Honestly… I don't know. I love you Elsa as my sister, and I loved my parents… most of the time,_ she thought nostalgically about some of the arguments she had with them, usually about trying to see Elsa.

Elsa turned away from the iceman, giving him no further thought. She came up to Anna's statue and gently cupped her cheek, a single tear gathering in her eye. "I'll find a way to thaw you Anna. I won't rest until I do. I swear," she promised. _I know you will Elsa. I will be right here...waiting I guess._

Elsa waved her hand, using a miniscule amount of her power and separated Anna from the rest of the fjord ice. Then, carrying Anna along side her on a conjured platform, Elsa walked back to the castle, Olaf following with an uncertain look on his face. Kristoff and Sven however got the literal cold shoulder, and Anna could feel his regret at not being able to do anything to help. The odd human-animal duo slowly made their way off of the ice, following them.

Around them time seemed to start again as the storm resumed, but gently; the snowflakes dusting down, gliding, instead of bellowing.

Inside the castle though wasn't better as it was damaged from the growing ice, and parts of it were exposed to the elements as the walls had crumbled. It was the tension however that was the killer as Elsa walked in without a care in the world with Anna in tow, being carried on a constant glittering piece of ice. Elsa passed the representatives and delegates on her way to her room to put Anna there. Anna could feel the growing tension, the question that was in everyone's mind, 'what was going to happen next?'

Elsa opened the doors to her room and guided Anna into the center. Elsa closed her eyes and chuckled morosely. "It's funny, only after the worst case scenario actually happened is when you finally see the inside of my room, what was behind the door." She looked up and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I'll be back Anna. I just have some things I need to… take care of first." She slowly backed out of the door and closed it, never letting her eyes leave Anna until the door was shut.

Anna 'moved' about, letting her incorporeal self roam about inside the room, curiosity taking over slightly. It was dreary. It was bare with hardly anything inside. No decorations or anything save for the standard wallpaper. Just a few bookshelves, a desk and chair besides the bed as furnishings. _Boy, you'd think that she'd at least have painted a couple snowflakes here and there,_ Anna thought as she looked at the walls. But then a series of scratches caught her attention along the bottom of the wall closest to the door.

She looked closer and was horrified at what she saw. Words were carved into the wall, looking like a child's scrawl but gradually getting better, neater as they looked newer. But the words were horrific in their implication.

 _Monster._

 _Witch._

 _Cursed._

 _Evil._

The list went on and on, some words repeating more often, the list only stopping when the wall ran out. _Oh my god. Is this what you think of yourself Elsa? How long have you been doing… has it really been that long?_ Anna wondered in terrified fascination, thinking that the date was when they separated.

Suddenly, a feeling of hatred passed through her, and she knew it was eminating from Elsa. _What? What's happening?_ Panicked, with a sense of dread growing in her, Anna quickly transported herself to where her sister was. She arrived just in time to see the Duke of Weselton and two burly men shatter after being turned into ice statues just like Hans. Elsa had an aura of dark satisfaction bellowing off of her. The rest of the delegates were looking on in various levels of fright.

"And yet, you failed to fully grasp my power," Elsa replied, to something the Duke had previously said. She lowered her hand and turned to the rest of the delegates, sliding into a seat at the table with an eerie grace. "So, shall we begin?"

* * *

The events that followed were the strangest and most concerning Anna ever knew. Elsa immediately asked what had been happening since she was gone. The answer was a grim picture with food stores and firewood starting to become a concern for the people. To give Elsa major credit, she laid out a plan that was suitable for the time being. Logging made a surge as well as ice fishing, at least bringing _some_ food to Arendelle. Crops were inevitably going to plummet in the meantime unless the winter ended, to which Elsa replied she was working on finding a way.

Lied more like it. Anna could feel Elsa's apathetic desire to do so.

When the issue of the delegates returning home was brought up, Elsa promised to break and move the ice blocking the fjord and have their ships repaired, in exchange for having any knowledge or people that used magic sent to her to help free Anna. That brought some concerned glances around the table, since magic was an unspoken taboo secret that everyone knew about. What the main concern Anna could feel was that they were worried Elsa was trying to gather other magic users to her, possibly trying to gather a force made out of magic users. But they kept quiet, what happened to the Duke fresh in their minds.

Surprisingly, the first volunteer and best hope for Anna was Princess Rapunzel of Corona, Elsa and Anna's cousin from their mother's side. Apparently she had magical healing tears. Once Rapunzel told her story, Elsa swiftly led them to her room after that meeting had ended.

However Rapunzel's magic had either diminished when her hair was cut, or Elsa's powers were stronger, or a combination of the two, because her tears didn't work. Elsa, in a fit of disappointed rage, almost inadvertently hit the Prince and Princess with her magic, much like how Anna got struck, but managed to reel herself back in and apologized... though the sincerity could have been a bit more tangible. Eugene and Rapunzel understood, but still were on the first available ship out once the ice was moved, along with most of everyone else.

Arendelle quickly lost its cheer and a majority of its people once the ships were repaired and salvaged. Life now trudged along, being regulated to just trying to beat back the ever-present cold invading their lives. Elsa was helpful in some fashion in that even though she couldn't make the snow and ice go away, she could move it. Arendelle was sure to never run out of fresh water again unless they ran out of heat, as all the snow and ice was melted and used to fill up containers and water basins to the fullest they ever were. Didn't help with the cold much as most of the snow was back overnight, but it was better than nothing.

Brainstorming ideas from her past creations, Elsa repaired the royal castle so part of the walls were now glittering with reinforced ice. A fitting image for what Elsa was now unofficially being called by the people, the Ice Queen. Elsa began experimenting more and more with her powers, testing her limits and then breaking them. Anna could feel Elsa's exuberation of using her powers, fierce vindication flowing through her for some reason. Anna didn't know why though.

Both sisters were fascinated with the ice magic, and Elsa managed to create many wonderful things; animals and creatures made of ice and snow, unimaginable sculptures, and many other things. But there was one thing Elsa couldn't do, and that was unmake what she created. She could destroy them and reshape them, but not undo it. Just like Anna.

Elsa tried to free Anna many times, but as the days turned into weeks, then months, and then finally years, Elsa's attempts petered off, partly because she didn't want to damage Anna, and the other was because she started loosing hope. Or interest. The so-called magicians and magic wielders that came were half smoke and mirrors, and the other half only had mediocre powers at best.

One of Elsa's darker days during this time was when a real creep tried to _steal_ Anna. The man had an advanced healing ability, letting himself heal from otherwise fatal wounds, but not others like he claimed. For some reason he wanted Anna, but had been caught. The predatory smile Elsa had as she dragged him to the dungeons was terrifying to both him and Anna. And after the first few minutes, Anna had to withdraw, as what Elsa was doing was just plain torture, if limited to that. And Elsa was enjoying it. That was the scary part. He stayed alive for a week before Elsa just killed him... violently and painfully from the screams. She walked out with her ice clothes bathed in red, and a pleased smile on her face.

It was days like that when Anna was not sure if she wanted to get thawed and reunite with her sister anymore. This 'Ice Queen' version of her anyway. It just felt wrong. Like it wasn't how it was supposed to be. That was a nagging feeling Anna constantly had.

More and more people had left Arendelle, unable or unwilling to endure the cold. Elsa let them go, having no desire to make them stay.

But there was a growing faction in the remaining people that thought the best way to end the winter was to kill her. It took about a year for this group to come out into the open, and when they did, they tried to storm the castle.

 _Tried_.

Elsa had refined her creations, and had made snow and ice soldiers and other creations to protect the castle. They were deadly and efficient and most importantly: they were disposable, as Elsa could just create more. The group barely made it through the outer gate before being stopped; impaled on icicle spears Elsa herself formed and sent at them. All of them were killed; even the ones that surrendered as they were publicly executed by Elsa the next day, the same way Hans and the Duke had died.

After that, Arendelle became a ghost town as there weren't enough people to run it.

* * *

In the greater world, word had spread of what had transpired inside the relatively small but moderately influential kingdom. During her brief forays when she didn't want to be inside the castle anymore, Anna would travel/follow people outside the kingdom. She couldn't stay long, as her soul seemed tethered to both her statue and Elsa and had to go back, but it was enough. The people were mostly skeptic and disbelieving. But as more and more stories came in from traders that had to avoid the now icy waters, with the growing number of official reports, many started to believe.

The Churches would have been entertaining to watch, if most weren't taking this so seriously. With a now visible 'witch', people were riled up to arms. At least seven different countries, Weselton and the Southern Isles merged with a larger one, spurned on by both political reasons and religious prodding, launched a combined fleet to 'liberate' Arendelle from a 'tyrannical witch that has enslaved the populace.' It was complete bull that was served, but it was eaten up.

Elsa knew they were coming and awaited them with anticipation that Anna didn't want to see. _She's actually happy to be in battle, to cause people to loose their lives. I don't like what she's become…_

The 'battle', if it could be called that, was lopsided at best. Elsa let the troops land before she sunk the fleet by crushing their hulls with giant hands of ice she formed. Then her soldiers came out of the snow, followed by literal _dragons_ and _hydras_ Elsa created. It was over in less than an hour. All the while Elsa was overlooking the battle from a balcony, her eyes alight with excitement and what Anna equated to bloodlust. Anna could literally feel her vibrating from what she was doing, the amount of control and power she was exuding. By the end of it, no-one was left alive from the invasion.

Anna felt a chill that was in no way related to the cold.

* * *

Four years had passed since the 'Eternal Winter' started and Elsa embraced the name 'Ice Queen' for official uses. After what was called 'The Arendelle Disaster', many countries decided they wanted nothing further to do with the kingdom for so little gain. However a few still continued futile hostilities until Elsa paid direct attention to them, bowling over each country individually in less than a month. After all, it's hard to keep fighting when you need to fend off continual snowfall in your land and your enemy that could just send waves of disposable and highly dangerous creatures at your forces.

The Frost Wars were brutally short and Elsa became the undisputed power in the North. The only reason Elsa didn't go further was the fact that she only invaded those that antagonized her, and the rest of the nations learned that quickly. There was a tentative peace as Elsa was considered to be the most powerful ruler, even if the countries she now ruled weren't the most populated.

Anna was forced to watch her sister go deeper into her powers, and be distorted by them, that darkness growing. The days became colder, matching her fall. More and more Elsa delved deeper into her powers. They were beyond anything even Anna could imagine. And they now scared her, rather than fascinated and entranced her.

But still, Elsa would labor to 'fix' Anna, who started wanting to be thawed just to bring back the Elsa she kinda' knew before.

One day, her possible salvation occurred.

Elsa was in her room staring at Anna again. Anna could feel Elsa's concentration, her powers moving around her, looking for any way to remove the ice without damaging her. Unfortunately, like so many times before, she and the ice were one and the same. And like so many times before, Elsa grew frustrated and flung some ice around.

This time however, a high-pitched squeal of surprise came from the door that had been flung open. Anna saw that Olaf had been outside and had almost got impaled, save for that he dropped to the floor. _Oh Olaf,_ Anna chided, grateful for some lightheartedness these days. Olaf had remained in Arendelle and was probably the only reason Elsa had any down-to-earth sanity left, making sure Olaf was cared for, like a young kid that needed watching.

"Olaf," Elsa sighed in relief that it was just him. "I'm sorry," she said as she heavily sat down on her bed.

"Still no luck with Anna?" Olaf asked.

Elsa shook her head, half in sadness, the other frustration. "I don't understand. I don't know how many more things I can try. The library's exhausted, the magicians were a bust, and everything I've done hasn't had any effect…" Elsa growled in frustration. "I've pushed the boundaries on my powers beyond human comprehension and found that there are no limits, save for this _one_. And to make it worse… I don't even know if Anna is still alive in there." _Yes I am! I've been here the whole time… though I don't know why you're talking about_ human _comprehension. You_ are _one._

Olaf frowned, humming a bit as he thought. Then he started jumping, "Oooh! I know! Why don't you see Kristoff's family?!" _Who's_ … _Krist-!… Olaf, you're a genius!_

Elsa frowned. "Olaf, there's no-one left inside Arendelle," she reminded him. "I know there isn't anyone. I can feel it."

"Well, unless they moved out of the mountains they should still be there," Olaf said.

"… I feel like I'm missing something," Elsa said. "And who's Kristoff?" _Elsa, you've forgotten already?... Okay, granted I almost did, but we've had things on our minds._

"He's the guy who I thought was named Sven but it was actually the reindeer who was named Sven… you saw him when Anna came up to your ice castle?"

Elsa's eyes lit up with remembrance. "Oh, him… But how can his family help? And why haven't they answered my summons if they could?"

"Well they're trolls," Olaf explained, "so they might help. And I don't know if they could leave where they live."

Anna could feel the cold rage descend on Elsa and the room chilled. "Trolls. In the mountains… Oh I remember them _fondly_ ," she hissed in sarcastic malice. "I can't believe they've escaped my notice for this long… It's past time I paid them a visit." _Uhh, maybe on second thought, we shouldn't go. You know, maybe cool off. Okay, that was unintentional_ , Anna winced at the pun she made. Elsa, as always, didn't hear her.

Minutes later, the three of them were speeding up the mountain thanks to Elsa's powers. They were going at an incredible rate of speed, faster than Anna thought possible. They reached the valley in less than an hour. They touched down just at the edge of the ring, Olaf tumbling off of Anna as he hung on to her for dear life during the trip, screaming almost as long.

"Trolls!" Elsa shouted from the center of the clearing. "I demand to speak to you!" Anna watched with a growing sense of dread as the trolls rolled and circled around Elsa before unrolling. Unlike when they cheered for Kristoff, they broke into harsh whispers.

"It's the Queen!"

"The Ice Queen!"

"Can you feel her power?"

"She looks scary," one of the younger trolls uttered to an older one.

"Elsa?" Came a human voice. Anna saw for the first time in years the dirty blond ice man and his reindeer. He looked a little older and not as… well, buff as before, and Sven looked a little thinner as well. "I mean, your majesty," Kristoff corrected when her gaze went over him, remembering the last time.

Walking beside Kristoff was Gran Pabbie; Anna recognized him. The troll gave a nod of his head to Elsa, but never left his eyes off of her, cautiously tracking her every movement. "Queen Elsa. It's been too long since we last met."

"That is both good and bad," Elsa said, the tension growing in her voice, as if she was restraining herself from doing something... rash.

Pabbie frowned. "I sense a lot of darkness coming from you-"

"I wonder why?" Elsa snapped before restraining herself. "Just… tell me how to thaw Anna and I'll leave you in peace, regardless of…" She trailed off, catching herself.

Pabbie frowned and walked over to Anna, or her statue. Anna went back inside for the best chance of being thawed. _I don't want to find out what might happen if my body thawed but I wasn't in it._ The elder troll placed a hand on her leg and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Moments passed.

"Uhh… is he… doing anything?" Olaf said, echoing Anna's thoughts.

Pabbie sighed and took his hand away. "I'm sorry your Majesty. There's nothing I can do. Only an act of true love can-"

" _I_ _know_." Elsa cut him off again, "Why do you think I'm here?"

Pabbie frowned. "That… does not make sense. How-"

"As do a lot of things," Elsa once again interrupted, her voice now cold. _Oh no. Elsa, please, let's just head back to the castle and we can work something out. Please? I know that tone. It's the one just before she… kills someone…_ "How can a race with such magical powers make such a simple mistake? Instead of comforting me about my _gift_ , my birthright, you made me fear it like a dog fears its owner with a cane. You could have told me what could control my magic, how to use it instead of _conceal_ it. Told my _parents_. But you didn't. And now, I am what I am today." Elsa stated, raising her arms apart. "And you will pay for that."

Suddenly she brought her arms together and released a flash of magic at the old troll. Stone turned to ice in a second, an expression of surprise and fear frozen on its face. Then Elsa clenched her hand and he shattered.

Time stopped for a few precious moments. It was broken by Olaf fearfully muttering "Elsa?" Then somewhere, someone shouted "No!"

Then the trolls exploded into action. Some of them charged at Elsa, their necklaces glowing brighter and magic at their fingertips, others sheltered the younger ones and led them away. _Elsa! Elsa! NO!_

Elsa grinned ferally, and her dress shifted into ice armor that glittered with inner red hues. Magic snow and ice gathered around her, then blew outward, blasting a few unfortunate trolls that couldn't shield themselves. Most shielded themselves, and when she saw this, Elsa's grin grew even fiercer. "Finally, a challenge."

Magic saturated the air, with trails of sparks flying everywhere. As strong and as numerous the trolls were, and as creative with their magic they could be, Elsa was just. Too. Powerful. The trolls fell, speared by ice or frozen and shattered. Every attack they made, every maneuver, Elsa avoided or blocked with her own magic with unearthly grace. And then when the attackers had perished, she went after the ones fleeing. They stood no chance. Nothing survived. Even poor Olaf got obliterated by a stray blast when he came to close, trying to stop her; his coal buttons and stick arms and carrot nose, gone.

And Anna watched, now knowing her sister was far too gone to be brought back now. That she had truly become a monster.

For the first time since the formation of the valley, snow and ice gathered in it and started falling from the sky, overwhelming the magics that kept it safe. The troll's magic disappeared with them.

Just as Elsa finished off the last troll, something rushed at her. Anna's eyes widened as Kristoff, who had somehow survived the onslaught, came up behind the Ice Queen with a pick and then swung it down. Elsa somehow didn't see or hear him coming until it was too late. _Elsa…_

There was a quiet, wet _shick_ sound as the point penetrated deep into Elsa's back. She stiffened and then gently fell to her knees. She glanced back at Anna, and she could feel the sudden remorse coming from Elsa, the pain. Anna didn't know what to think. _She's turned into a monster… but, on some level… she's still my sister. And now… she's…_ Elsa tried to say something, but the words couldn't go past her throat, and then she slowly pitched forward and fell in the dirt and snow, the pick sticking out of her back.

 _Dead… Oh god. She's dead. Why don't I feel worse right now?!_ Anna frantically searched for an answer to her own question, but found none.

Kristoff stumbled back in shock at what he done. There was no one left save him. Anna could feel his sudden confusion, the realization, the loss he now felt. His family was gone, wiped out. Sven was dead as well, a collateral casualty of the battle. He looked around, lost. His gaze settled on Anna. Her arm still outstretched like it was four years ago, that look of desperation forever stuck on her face.

"Hey Anna," he said, his voice threatening to give out at any moment. "It's been a while… Oh… oh what did I just do? I just killed your sister in front of you! But she killed my family… What do I do?" Tears started streaming down his face.

He staggered closer. "And you've been trapped like this for four years. I don't even know what that would be like. I don't even know if you're still in there, alive." _I am… I don't know if I want to be though. What's the point?_

Kristoff chuckled a bit in his sorrow. "Y'know, we never did find out if I could give you true love's kiss, if I could thaw you. Now's the time maybe to find out." He came closer and Anna couldn't help but feel a little bit of hope that maybe, just _maybe_ , it might work.

The quiet laughing that started blew away that hope in the cold wind.

Kristoff whirled around and they saw in alarm Elsa slowly rise up from the ground, the pick still in her back. With deliberate slowness, she reached behind her and yanked it out. The wound immediately started closing, magical tendrils healing the deadly wound; not even a speck of blood came out of the soon healed hole. She gazed at the ice pick in slight wonder.

"You still think you're her true love's kiss? After all this time? That's… amusing." She tossed the pick aside and sauntered closer.

"Y-y-you- how? Wait, what?" Kristoff panicked as she came closer. Anna could feel the darkness wafting off of her now.

"It's interesting, how even now I'm still understanding the full scope of my powers. I haven't eaten anything in a month, and now I was just stabbed in the back, but I'm still alive. Of course, what sort of goddess would I be if I died that easily?

"And my poor deluded Kristoff, still clinging to something that's gone, or was never there. You couldn't have saved Anna then, and you can't save her now. You never will."

Kristoff tried to move, but found that his feet had been suddenly frozen to the ground, encased in ice. Elsa came right in front of him and placed a hand on his chest. Kristoff didn't dare move, his breath fogging the only thing.

Elsa smirked evilly, "Kristoff… Bjornman," she hesitated as she searched for his last name, "for attempted murder of the Goddess of Winter, you are sentenced to death. _Immediately_." A sudden blue light flashed from her hand and faded as quickly as it came.

Ice started blooming, transforming Kristoff's skin and clothes into solid frozen magic. In all of five seconds, there were now two ice statues in what was once the Valley of the Living Rock. Elsa reached out a hand and started to clench it, to crack and shatter his statue like she had so many others before, but stopped.

"No. On second thought, I think I'll leave you here. You'll be here, forever gazing upon your family's home, empty now, where they were killed for defying me. Here you'll stand, and here you'll stay, forever remaining as a monument to all their sins. I think that's far worse than killing you." She walked around the now frozen man to Anna. Anna could feel Elsa thinking deeply about something, and she really didn't want to know what.

 _Elsa's gone. She's been consumed by the Ice Queen. By the goddess now._

The trip back was just as quick as the trip there, but instead of them going to Elsa's room, they instead went to Agnarr's portrait. Elsa tore open the black coverings on the painting and scowled. Anna could feel sudden rage going through Elsa. "How's that for control _Father_ ," she spat. "How's that for suppressing my emotions, my power, my _birthright_? What you did seventeen years ago was a grave error. You made me fear myself, made me fear the monster. Made me forget how to love. That's what started me on my path to ascension. The trolls may have given you the idea, but you were the one that actually did it.

"Seventeen years ago. Seventeen years it took before I understood. You wanted me weak, controllable. But… you failed. _'Conceal, don't feel.'_ You failed, your Majesty," she mocked bowed "because you made me forget how to love. 'Let it go.' And now you failed everyone. Yourself, your wife, your daughter…s, your people, and the world. For it is my divine right to rule. No one on this earth can stop me. I am the worthy queen of greatness, the Goddess of Winter, the Ice Queen, and my dominion will cover all the corners of the world. I will rule over all.

"There's just one thing left to take care of," Elsa said as she turned to face Anna. "My dearest sister. Anna. Because of our father's failings, I don't know how to love, how to thaw you. So you should blame him as well. And since I can't thaw you… You're my tether," she said. "My bondage to this place. I can't leave for long as I'm pulled back to you for some reason. If I'm going to rule this world, I can't stay here. Unfortunately, you need to be destroyed." _No no no! Don't you dare Elsa! We're sisters! This isn't how it's supposed to be._

Elsa reached out her hand and slowly started to clench it.

Pain.

That was all Anna could feel now. As if someone was cutting her apart from the inside out and squeezing her at the same time. _Elsa! Stop! This has to be a nightmare. This has to end!_

"I truly am sorry Anna," Elsa said, actually managing to sound remorseful, even if it wasn't sincere. "I never wanted this to happen. But the past is in the past. You need to go for me to rise."

 _This nightmare will end… because that's what it is,_ she suddenly realized somehow, _a nightmare! This is what it is. It isn't real!_

"Goodbye."

Elsa thrust out her hand.

Anna shattered.

* * *

Anna woke up. Gasping for air, she bolted upright in her bed, drenched in sweat. Her heart was hammering inside her chest. She blinked then moved around touching herself, making sure that she was flesh and blood, and whole. "Oh thank god, it was just a dream." She gasped. Not a dream, a nightmare. She was in her bed, unfrozen, alive, and warm.

"Elsa…" With a sudden urge to hold her sister, to make sure everything was okay, she rushed from her room down the hallway to Elsa's room. Even though they had reunited, they still had separate rooms, just because of the odd hours Elsa put into being Queen.

Not caring about the door, Anna opened it and came inside. She was about to charge at the bed, but then she remembered something from the nightmare. Anna turned around and looked down at the wall where the scribbles were before. There was nothing.

"Oh thank goodness," Anna gasped, relieved.

There was a rustling and Elsa sat up in her bed. "Anna?" Elsa questioned groggily, seeing her sister suddenly in her room. "Wha-?"

Anna didn't give her a chance and jumped in the bed with her, hugging her for as much as she could. Elsa was obviously confused, but didn't speak, sensing Anna needed this. They held each other in silence as the clock ticked away. Slowly Anna relented in her grip and Elsa spoke. "Bad dream?"

Anna nodded. "Very bad."

"What? You got married to Hans?" Elsa joked.

Anna shook her head and held on tighter, "Don't even joke about that… But it was worse than that. Much much worse."

Elsa dropped the humor. "Tell me," she said, moving a stray strand of hair out of Anna's face.

Anna sniffed, closing her eyes and held her sister close. "It was… I didn't thaw out," she started. "I was still frozen. Nothing you tried worked. But I could still see and feel everything, but couldn't talk or do anything… Everybody left… Arendelle was abandoned." Anna shivered and fell silent, not wanting to reveal the next part.

"That wasn't it though," Elsa stated, sensing her unease.

Anna shook her head again and clutched tighter. "You were… you changed. You became cold, dark, called yourself the Ice Queen… You killed people, hundreds, maybe even thousands…" Anna shivered again. "You killed the trolls, and left Kristoff frozen like me after he stabbed you in the back... literally. You couldn't die. You called yourself a goddess. And you were blaming everyone, father, the trolls… me, for being who you are, that you couldn't love, couldn't thaw anything you made. There were words on your wall, monster, evil." Elsa stiffened, but Anna didn't notice. "You wanted to rule the world… And then you killed me… to be free of me." Anna started crying, sobs wracking her body.

Elsa closed her arms around Anna and tightened her grip. "Anna. Anna, listen to me. I love you. I would do anything for you. You're with me, here and now. I will never fall as far as that," she insisted, her own eyes crying. "I will never k-kill you," she bit back a sob. "The future is better, even the present is now. I know how to love, I now how to undo what I've made. We will always be together…"

The two just sat there, releasing their emotions until they were tired out. Finally Anna said, "I never want to lose you Elsa. Not again."

Elsa returned the hug. "You won't. Never again." She stroked Anna's bedridden hair gently, soothing Anna to sleep. When she was certain Anna wouldn't wake up, Elsa collected her sister in her arms and started to carry her out of her room. She paused momentarily on her way out and looked down at the bottom of the wall. _Anna doesn't need to know I replaced the wallpaper. Just one final secret._

She left, and with a bit of effort carried her sister back to her own room. The door handle was a bit tricky, but Elsa managed. She laid her sister down and tucked her in and smiled gently. Anna mumbled something and Elsa quieted her. "Hush. Go to sleep Anna. Your birthday is tomorrow and I want to make it a perfect day for you…" She got up and went to the door. She turned just before closing it. "Goodnight Anna." She sniffled and rubbed her nose as she closed the door.

Anna woke just enough to mumble, "Goodnight Elsa," before she went back to snoring.

Tomorrow, Anna would have forgotten all about the nightmare she had.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

 **Well, how was that? Good? Bad? Wonderfully dark enough? This is the end, so thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and (for some of you) Following, though you don't need to do that anymore.**

 **Stay tuned for more Frozen and other stories!**

 **-OrangeGalen**


End file.
